russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New shows from IBC 13
June 2, 2000 (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 33) IN AN ENHANCED contract with Viva Television, formerly Vintage Television, the country's No. 3 network IBC 13 reacquires several primetime hours to boost its programming. Among the slots regained are: Monday, 7-9 p.m.; Tuesday, 8-9 p.m.; and 11 p.m. to 12 midnight from Monday to Friday. New shows have been lined up to fill the said slots. First to premiere on May 26, 11:30 p.m. was the late-night comedy program, Last Fool Show, topbilled by Jun Urbano and Gary Lising, with a female co-host every week. It takes the format of a talk show interspersed with comedy skits and satirical anecdotes. Every Tuesday at 8 p.m. (since the new timeslot on April 25), the FM station of IBC 13 goes into another dimension. A first in Philippine broadcasting, 89 DMZ airs simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ-TV... more than just videos. It is hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith. They are supported by newcomers JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Rengie Galvez. The show is directed by Mark Reyes. The network has also acquired non-primetime hours of its final edition newscast, Ronda Trese aired weeknights at 11 p.m. (starting May 22). The late-night newscast is anchored by Elmer Mercado and Ida Marie Castro. The afternoon news report, IBC Express Balita (weekdays 4:30 p.m.), likewise takes on a new look now with more star value with the presence of Snooky Serna-Go as the main anchor (beginning May 22). From the same News and Public Affairs team comes Good Take, a telemagazine show focusing on extraordinary achievements of our countrymen. Every week, the program features three achievers. It is hosted by Tintin Pizarro and Karen Cabrera and airs every Monday at 11:30 p.m. (starting May 22). All in all, IBC has regained a total of 10 hours. Last Fool Show, DMZ-TV, Ronda Trese and Good Take are just teasers of what the network has to offer. More shows are in the planning stage. "GOOD Take" co-hosts Tintin Pizarro and Karen Cabrera 'IBC-13 (www.ibc.com.ph)' Since 1992 when the Philippine television network IBC-13 used a colorful salakot in its logo and its corporate slogan Pinoy Ang Dating. *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (Eddie Ilarde, Boots Anson-Roa) *''IBC Express Balita'' (Snooky Serna-Go, Anne Marie Soriano) *''Ronda Trese'' (Elmer Mercado, Ida Marie Castro) *''Good Take'' (Tintin Pizarro and Karen Cabrera) *''DMZ-TV'' (Lara Fabregas, Medwin Marfil, Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco) *''Last Fool Show'' (Jun Urbano, Gary Lising) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (Manilyn Reynes, Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas, Lou Veloso) Counter-programming *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (vs. Magandang Tanghali Bayan vs. Eat Bulaga!) *Monday to Friday, 12 noon to 1:30 p.m. *Saturday 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. *''Express Balita'' (vs. Super Doll Licca vs. Daimos) *Monday to Friday 4:30 p.m. to 5 p.m. *''Ronda Trese'' (vs. Pulso: Aksyon Balita vs. Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco) *Monday to Friday 11 p.m to 11:30 p.m. *''Good Take'' (vs. The Correspondents vs. I-Witness for 11:30 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. slot) *Monday 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight *''DMZ-TV'' (vs. Oka Tokat for 8 to 9 p.m. vs. Kool Ka Lang for 7:30 to 9:30 p.m. slot) *Tuesday 8 p.m. to 9 p.m. *''Last Fool Show'' (vs. Julie vs. Emergency for 11:30 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. slot) *Friday 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. Other counter-programming *''May Bukas Pa'' (vs. TV Patrol vs. Saksi on weeknights 6 to 6:30 p.m. slot) *Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 6 p.m. to 7 p.m. *''Now Showing'' (vs. Kasangga for 9:30 to 11 p.m. slot vs. Regal Presents for 9 to 11 p.m. slot) *Tuesday 9 p.m. to 11 p.m. *''Blow by Blow'' (vs. Katapat: Mayor Fred Lim vs. Codename: Verano for 9:30 to 11 p.m.) *Wednesday 10 p.m. to 11 p.m. *''Subic Bay'' (vs. Maalaala Mo Kaya for 9:30 to 11 p.m. slot vs. Viva Sinerama for 9 to 11 p.m. slot) *Thursday 9 p.m. to 10 p.m. *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (vs. Magandang Gabi, Bayan vs. Brigada Siete for 5:30 to 7 p.m. slot) *Saturday 6 p.m. to 7 p.m. *''Viva Premiere Night'' (vs. Oki Doki Doc for 7 to 8:30 p.m. and Star Drama Theater for 8:30 to 9:30 p.m. slot vs. Pintados for 7 to 8 p.m. and Kiss Muna for 8 to 9 p.m. slot) *Saturday 7 p.m. to 9 p.m. *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (vs. Pinoy Exposed for 9:30 to 10 p.m. slot vs. GMA's Best for 9 to 11 p.m. slot) *Saturday 9 p.m. to 10 p.m. *''Sinemaks'' (vs. Megasine vs. SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office for 9:30 to 11:30 p.m. slot) *Sunday 9 p.m. to 11 p.m. Schedule May 20-26, 2000 :Saturday :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha :05:30 - PBA Moments :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - 1999 World Pool Masters :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30 - Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday and Thursday); ATP Tennis Magazine (Tuesday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :07:30 - NBA Action (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday); NBA (Thursday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday) :10:00 - Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese (since May 22, 2000) :11:30 - Good Take (since May 22, 2000) (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); The Estrada Presidency (Thursday); Last Fool Show (since May 26, 2000) (Friday) *with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsules). June 3-9, 2000 :Saturday :12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese :02:30 - Value Vision :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha :05:30 - PBA Moments :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - 1999 World Pool Masters :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30 - Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday and Thursday); ATP Tennis Magazine (Tuesday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :07:30 - NBA Action (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday); NBA (Thursday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday) :10:00 - Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); The Estrada Presidency (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) *with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsules). June 24-30, 2000 :Saturday :12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese :02:30 - Value Vision :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha :05:30 - PBA Moments :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - Kagat ng Dilim :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30 - Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday and Thursday); ATP Tennis Magazine (Tuesday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); NBA (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday); Subic Bay (Thursday) :10:00 - Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); NBA Action (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); The Estrada Presidency (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) *with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsules). 'July 17-23, 2000 Programming (IBC: ''Pinoy Ang Dating, www.ibc.com.ph) :'''Monday :07:00AM - Powerline :07:30AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :08:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - Value Vision :02:30PM - The Hour of Truth :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - Viva Proudly Presents :09:00PM - World Pool Championships :10:30PM - Super Bouts :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Good Take :12:00MN - Value Vision :Tuesday :07:00AM - Powerline :07:30AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :08:00AM - Good Take (replay) :08:30AM - The Estrada Presidency (replay) :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - Value Vision :02:30PM - The Hour of Truth :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - World Pool Championships :08:00PM - DMZ-TV (more than just videos) (LIVE) :09:00PM - Now Showing :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Ugnayan sa Rembrandt :12:00MN - Value Vision :Wednesday :07:00AM - Powerline :07:30AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :08:00AM - Jeep ni Erap :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - Value Vision :02:30PM - The Hour of Truth :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) :10:00PM - Blow by Blow :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Sagupaan :12:00MN - Value Vision :Thursday :07:00AM - Powerline :07:30AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :08:00AM - Lingkod Bayan :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - Value Vision :02:30PM - The Hour of Truth :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - World Pool Championships :08:00PM - Habang May Buhay :09:00PM - Subic Bay :10:00PM - NBA Jam :10:30PM - NBA Action :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - The Estrada Presidency :12:00MN - Value Vision :Friday :07:00AM - Powerline :07:30AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :08:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - Value Vision :02:30PM - The Hour of Truth :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) :10:00PM - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Last Fool Show (definitely comedy at its finest!) :12:00MN - Value Vision :Saturday :07:00AM - El Shaddai :11:30AM - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :02:30PM - Value Vision :05;00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00PM - Viva Premiere Night :09:00PM - Kagat ng Dilim :10:00PM - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00PM - Asian PGA Tour :12:00MN - Value Vision :Sunday :07:00AM - The Key of David :07:30AM - Answers with Bayless Conley :08:00AM - The Message :09:00AM - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10:00AM - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30AM - Hapi Kung Healthy :11:00AM - A Taste of Life :12:00NN - Tukaan :01:00PM - Ating Alamin :02:00PM - Value Vision :03:30PM - Milo Sporting World :04:00PM - PBA (LIVE) :09:00PM - Sinemaks :11:00PM - In His Steps :11:30PM - El Shaddai